Search
by ReyaP30
Summary: Cammie friends find out she's gone. What happens when they go looking for someone who doesn't want to be found? Set directly after Only the Good Spy Young. Please review! Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Macey POV

She stood there frozen in place. She would now have to temporarily fill Cammie's place. Cammie was the leader, the one that kept calm in tense situations, the one that always had a plan.

She didn't have a plan. She didn't know if she could handle it, but she was training to. She hadn't even taken CoveOps yet.

Reading over the folder Cammie left one more time, she realized she would have to tell someone. Headmistress Morgan was the best choice, but if I tell her, she won't let me look for her. She decided she would tell Bex first and see what she thought.

But even before she talked to Bex she would talk to Zach. Zach was the last person she talked to. He would have an idea of what was going on.

"Zach, come out of the barn?", she asked.

He came out of the barn dripping in sweat. He looked amazingly gorgeous, and if weren't for the fact her best friend had feelings for him; she would have taken Zach herself. Then, she thought of Preston. She didn't know where that was going. But then again, after she came to Gallagher Academy, her problems were a lot bigger than boys.

Zach had a look of anger and sorrow on his face, which quickly returned to the mask that all spies put on. He then went back to his usual cocky self, before the incident at Blackthorne.

"Well, the amazing Macey McHenry wants to talk to me. She definitely has high standards, I'm glad I meet them."

She decided not to beat around the bush. "Cammie's gone. She went to go get answers. "

Zach went stiff. "You're sure of this?"

"Yeah and according to a folder she left you're the last person she talked to. Do you have any idea she might start?"

Zach silently sat for a while. It was hard to say whether he was thinking or dead. Then he finally turned to Macey.

"I think I know where she might start."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bex was reading a book about samurai warriors and their weapons.

"Liz you have to make me a samurai sword. It's absolutely remarkable the amount of damage they can do in a fight."

Liz nodded absentmindedly. She was caught up in her own work. She was working on creating invisible clothing with Dr. Fibs.

Bex was about to make another comment about samurai swords when Macey and Zach Goode walked in the room. This was surprising seeing as he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the girls dormitories. But then the five of them (Cammie, Macey, Bex, Liz and Zach) never really ever followed the rules.

"Why did you bring him here? What's going on?" Bex added seeing the grim expressions on their faces.

"Cammie's gone. She left to find out things about the Circle and her father." Macey said.

"How long ago did she leave? She's barking mad to have gone. And so soon after what just happened. Who left with her?"

"I don't know how long it's been since she left. And there's no one with her. She left alone. Which is why we have to find her; and either bring her back or help her." Macey said.

"Well do you know where she bloody went?" Bex asked. She was on the verge of losing her cool.

Zach cleared his throat. "I believe if she wants to find answers she would start in Nebraska."

Liz nodded. "It makes sense. Her father's hometown. When do we leave?"

"We can't just leave. We have to make arrangements; have a plan. We can't be impulsive. We have to keep calm, and not lose our cool. We have to be at the top of our game; use all our skills as spies. We have to make sure that we do this right or things could go seriously wrong. This won't be a test. We will be out in the real world, putting our lives on the line. Does everyone understand?" Macey said.

"Macey, you sound like Mr. Solomon." Bex commented.

"That's not the point Bex"

"We're all in Macey." Bex said speaking for the whole group.

"Right, now we have to do the hard part"

"What's that?"

"Telling Mrs. Morgan and Abby." Said Liz.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Macey led the group into the hospital hesitantly. She still didn't know whether it was a good idea to tell Mrs. Morgan and Abby about Cammie. Now that she thought about it; it would have been better to just go and find her.

But if they were attacked in their search for Cammie then there would be no one to help.

Macey didn't know what to think.

Bex, Liz, and Zach slipped into the doors of Mr. Solomon's room and after Macey looked around to see if anyone followed them; she went in herself.

Her eyes immediately went to the still unmoving body of Joe Solomon. Macey felt sick.

He looked so damaged, so defeated. It hurt her to think that he spent half his life fighting something that almost killed him. But not almost. He was as good as dead.

"Macey McHenry you better have a good explanation for breaking out of school again." Mrs. Morgan's said.

Macy wrenched her eyes away from the body and fell on Cammie's mom.

"Actually I do."

Abby came in with two coffees in her hands and looked around at them.

"Where's my squirt?" she said.

"Gone. She left to find answers about the past." Macey said.

"And you let her?" Abby asked angrily.

"Do you think I would? She was gone by the time I went looking for her." Macey said calmly.

Macey glanced at Mrs. Morgan. She sat still, her face expressionless. As if she didn't want to show her reaction. Mrs. Morgan got up and left the room.

Abby sighed and turned to them.

"I can't believe Cammie would run off like this. Rachel lost her best friend, husband , and could now possibly lose her daughter to the Circle."

"Mr. Solomon isn't dead yet. So she still has her best friend" Liz said weakly.

"I didn't mean Joe when I said best friend" said Abby

They were all silent

"I meant his mother." she continued while looking at Zach.


	4. Chapter 4

I put this in here for a bit of humor. I really don't like Tina. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was a nightmare, nothing more. Still Macey woke up with visions of Cammie's dead body laying next to Zach's mother.

Then, a noise even worse than her nightmare became audible.

"Bex stop singing in the shower!" Macey yelled.

Five minutes later a very angry Bex got out of the shower and a happy Macey got in.

Within ten minutes Macey and Bex were ready and Liz was presumably in Dr. Fibs' lab already. They turned to give each other meaningful looks. Instead they were half confused and half amused.

Zach had just came in bursting through the door and hid in the bathroom. Two seconds later, Tina Walters came in.

"Have you guys seen Zach?" she asked innocently.

"Nope" Macey lied smoothly. As a daughter of a politician it came as naturally to her.

"Well I thought since Cammie's not here…" her thought trailed, but Macey sensed the meaning behind them.

"You thought you could screw around with him?" Macey finished for her.

There was no way in hell Macey was going to let Tina take Zach away from Cammie. Not when she put in effort for Cammie to be in relationships.

"No, well yes. I mean he never really asked her out. And he's super hot Macey." Tina said.

"Well that doesn't mean he'd ever be interested in you." Macey said coldly.

Bex hung back looking shocked. Gallagher Girls never talked like that to each other.

"But he's hot." Tina repeated stupidly.

"And you're not. So get out of my room."

Tina looked hurt and angry by Macey's words.

"You're going to regret speaking to me like that Macey." Tina yelled.

"I don't really have time to regret anything a stupid, gossipy, boyfriend stealer does to me." Macey said.

Tina stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Bex opened the bathroom door. Zach was rolling on the floor laughing.

Macey rolled her eyes but Bex burst out laughing as well.

"He's hot…. you're not….stupid, gossipy boyfriend stealer…." Zach choked out in between heaves of laughter. His comments made Bex laugh even harder.

Zach eventually calmed down and said, "You are definitely something, McHenry."

Macey gave him a small smile.

"Don't you ever forget it, Goode."

* * *

><p>So does Tina's threat mean anything or not? And don't get used to Zach being that friendly.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three of them slipped quietly through the corridors and took shortcuts to Dr. Fib's lab.

In there, Mrs. Morgan, Abby and Liz were talking and suddenly stopped when they came in.

Abby smiled at them and tossed Zach a cell phone.

"Call all three. They'll want to help."

Macey looked curiously between them.

"They're on their way." Zach told Abby

When Zach had finished his call he gave Abby the phone; who dialed some numbers.

"Who's on their way, Zachary?" Macey demanded.

"Just some friends." he said without looking at her.

"Can we trust them?"

He finally looked at her. "If you can still trust me after all that's happened, you should have no problem trusting them."

Macey sent him a look with every bit of pity and anger she could feel. He turned away.

Mrs. Morgan and Abby were getting all these high tech gadgets off the walls and started walking towards the front of the building.

Macey looked around at the empty hallways as if it might be last time she would walk through them. This was her home. Not with the Senator.

Abby motioned them to wait out there with them.

This was it. This was real. She was going on her second real mission.

"I've made travel arrangements but we need to wait for everyone to get here." Abby said.

In a short amount of time, three cars arrived.

Out of the first car, came Bex's parents.

Out of the second car, was the former Gallagher teacher, Edward Townsend.

Out of the third car, was three members of the Blackthorne Institute .

Macey recognized all three.

Grant.

Jonas.

And the third member was none other than Preston Winters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so a chapter about Macey's anger towards Preston. Don't worry, she won't be mad forever.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Alright kids, you're all riding in this van." Abby called out.

"Our covers?" Liz asked.

"Teenagers on a road trip. If you need to say anything else, be creative."

Abby pulled Zach aside to give him instructions, since he'd be driving. Macey was extremely pissed off. She'd have to spend a day and a half in the same car with Preston, driving to Nebraska.

She visualized herself going over to him and using every single offensive attack she was taught in P & E. she couldn't even express her frustration to Bex and Liz because they didn't know who he was.

And there was absolutely no way she would vent her feelings to Zach.

Macey looked at him. He looked so different; everything about him was different. He didn't look nerdy anymore. His hair was now styled in scruffy way, falling perfectly over his eyes. He wore a black T-shirt that outlined muscles that she would never dreamed of him having, and dark jeans. The most different thing about him was his mannerisms. He was more confident, cool and incredibly hot.

Not the Preston she knew. Not the shy, nerdy, boy that wore a Spiderman watch.

Macey pulled Zach aside. "When were you going to tell me that Preston-freaking-Winters was an assassin?"

Even though he was exactly five feet and two inches away getting into a van Preston called out them "I don't ever remember my middle name being freaking!"

Macey rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt to make a joke. Then she turned to Zach, waiting for him to answer.

He looked a bit uncomfortable as he said "I was hoping I'd never have to tell you actually."

Bex and Liz came up behind Macey. "You know the third hot friend?"

"You guys probably do too" Macey answered with her eyes still on Zach.

"Who is he?" Bex asked.

"Preston Winters."

Bex and Liz wanted to say more but stopped when they caught sight of her angry face. They left.

"Why weren't you going to tell me?" Macey demanded.

"Well I didn't really have a need to before now. And after the incident on the train it would have been awkward to tell you." Zach said.

"No Zachary. This right now, is awkward."

She walked over to the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"Macey, can we talk?" Preston asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Maybe later when I'm not feeling pissed off and lied to."

He was about to say more but Zach came into the car screaming "ROAD TRIP!"

No one responded to his enthusiasm.

"Zach in case you forgot, this is a fake road trip."

Zach waved her off "I know. Just getting into character."

"Awkward" Grant commented.

Macey agreed with Grant. There was a lot of awkwardness going around.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews! This is my first story so I'm glad that anyone would be reading it. I am also working on a Harry Potter story so if you're interested please read. If you are wondering why it takes me so long to update read my profile, because it explains everything. Also, if you have suggestions on any other fanfiction stories(it can even be from different books or anything as long as I've read it) you would like me to do either PM me or include it in a review. Planning them out will give me something to do this summer. Love you guys! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not posting. I was on vacation for a month! It was really exciting and fun even though I didn't have a computer. Anyway here's chapter 7. I tried to make it dramatic yet slightly humorous so tell me if it worked. If you haven't noticed by now I always have a surprise at the end of every chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The way to Nebraska was farther than Macey would have liked. A few hours into the trip and she was bored. Then she caught sight of a sleek black Porsche with black tinted windows in the rearview mirror. It switched to the same lane as Zach.

"Let's play I Spy Zach." she said.

He gave her a look.

"Really in the middle of a mission?" he snorted.

"I spy something tall and green."

"Gee, I don't know. The trees?" he said sarcastically.

He switched lanes again for the exit. Macey glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the car switch lanes abruptly.

"I spy something very black" she continued.

"The car-",he said, stopping short of his sentence. Understanding showed on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Take the exit." Macey ordered.

He did, and sure enough the car followed them.

"Yes, I am now completely sure."

Everyone had been paying attention and no one liked not knowing anything.

"What's going on?" Bex asked.

"We're being tailed. Black Porsche two cars behind us." Zach said.

Just as he said it, he swerved the car onto a busy road and then turned onto a couple of side streets. The Porsche was barely visible at that point, yet Zach continued to drive like crazy. He turned back onto the main road.

"Plate number?" Macey asked.

"AZW-9153" Grant answered.

"Who were they and why were they following us?" Macey thought aloud.

"Could the Circle know that Cammie's MIA?" Preston asked.

"Um, guys?" Liz said.

"They can't know she's gone. We are the only ones that know." Macey said, speaking to Preston.

"Guys?" Jonas said, helping Liz get everyone's attention. It was not working.

"Then why would they come after us?" Preston said accusingly, raising his voice.

"I DON'T KNOW PRESTON! IF I HAD ALL THE ANSWERS, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Macey yelled.

Zach suddenly braked really hard and face all of them in the car.

"Fighting about anything isn't going to help. We are here on a mission; therefore personal feelings cannot get in the way." he said.

They all fell silent.

He continued,"An in case you haven't noticed, Liz and Jonas have been trying to get your attention."

Macey turned to Liz, "I'm sorry. What did you have to say?"

"Jonas and I ran the plate numbers through a database. A very classified database." Liz said.

Macey felt relieved. They knew who was following them.

"Whose car is it?" Zach asked.

"You're not going to like it." Jonas put in.

"Just spit it out. The tension is killing me!" Grant said.

"The car is registered to Joe Solomon." Bex said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait but I'm running out of ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Macey ran around the hotel planting microcameras and bugs everywhere the hotel's security camera did not reach. Jonas had hacked into the security room and told her where to plant them.

Presently, they were staying at a five star hotel for free, because being an ingenious hacker like Liz meant you could just book yourself a room saying you had already paid.

"Peacock to Bookworm" Liz said through the comm.

"Peacock here. What happened? Did I miss a bug?" Macey asked

"No. Blackthorne Boy has and I quote "a life or death question" for you." Liz said back.

"So put IT on the commlink." Macey said.

"First of all, I resent being called an IT." Zach's voice came on.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now what's your life or death question?" Macey asked.

"Would we get caught if I ordered room service?"he asked dramatically.

Macey rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Are you serious?"she asked.

"Absolutely." He said back.

"No." she answered.

Macey took one last sweep of the perimeter, and then headed back to the room. She found Jonas and Liz huddled by the computer. Bex, Grant, and Preston were crowded around a map and a notebook.

Zach was eating a whole pizza to himself. She grabbed a slice, despite his protests.

"What have we got so far?"she asked the group.

"We got pizza!" Zach exclaimed with his mouth full. Macey ignored him and turned to Preston.

"We have the fact that Cammie intentionally went rogue and someone has Joe Solomon's car." He reported.

Macey sighed in frustration. "Do we know anything we didn't know before?"

"Well I think some of us know more than they are sharing." Bex said looking at Zach.

"The stuff I know is definitely not connected to Cammie at all." Zach said.

"Maybe we have the right to make that judgment for ourselves." Bex said raising her voice.

Macey broke up the tension.

"Enough!" She shouted.

She looked at everyone with a let's-go-to-sleep look.

The boys cleared out to go to the neighboring room. Just as Macey was getting into bed, she saw movement out on the balcony. She quickly grabbed a Napotine patch and ran out to it, finding a piece of paper on the floor. It said:

**_Chameleons change colors because they don't want to be found._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this is the LAST CHAPTER. I had so much more planned (like 20 more chapters) but Out of Sight, Out of Time is going to be released soon and if this story went on past then it would just be boring. So I took all my ideas and squeezed them into this chapter. This chapter is kind of different. It's a bit more dark and depressing than the previous chapters. But if you read the first chapter of GG5 on Ally Carter's website it's a bit more dark and depressing than the other GG books. Anyway thank you to all that have reviewed my story and encouraging me because this is actually my first story on the site. AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ItsMeStephenE FOR JUST BEING AWESOME NO MATTER WHAT YOUR STUPID EX-GIRLFRIEND SAYS (NO ONE LIKES HER ANYWAY), because he's the only person that I actually know on FanFiction. - Love, Reya**

* * *

><p>It had been six months and they still hadn't found her. They found answers. Whether they were true or not; Macey couldn't tell. She trusted the Pope. The Vatican had been an interested experience. As had breaking into the Pope's bedroom, which involved a hairdryer, coyote, C-14, and a watermelon. (The watermelon was Zach's idea) Everything the Pope and told them had shocked Macey to a new level of being shocked.<p>

Gillian Gallagher and Ioseph Cavan had been secret lovers. Gilly had his child and hid him away until his father's secret society kidnapped him and took him to be trained to hate his mother. He had grown up and tried to kill his own mother, until she told him who she was. Gabriel (which was his name) swore he wouldn't have any children to prevent future conflict to the descendants of Gallagher or Cavan. But Gabriel slipped up and fell in love with his maid who happened to be Wiccan. They had a girl and during the course of the child's life, she performed a ritual that would fall in love with a fallen angel. She had fallen in love with a very good horseback rider who was extremely good looking. So naturally, her mother thought the child was a Nephilim (the child of a Fallen Angel and a human). In the mean time, Ioseph Cavan told his most trusted followers that about the secret affair on his death bed. He told them that Gillian Gallagher and his child's descendants were never to be harmed. But after he died and his followers sought out his secret family they learned of the suspicion that the latest child had Nephilim blood. They tried to kidnap her use her for wealth and power, but because she was a descendant of Gillian Gallagher she was able to fight her way out of their clutches.

Even to this day the Circle of Cavan wanted the descendants of Gallagher and Cavan. They wanted Cammie because that's what she was. Cammie was the descendant of Gillian Gallagher and Ioseph Cavan.

Macey looked around her. They were sitting on cushions in the familiar dorm room in Gallagher Academy. After the first two months, Mrs. Morgan and Abby had made them come back. They hadn't even found anything in Nebraska.

They did, however find out who was using Mr. Solomon's car. Macey looked over at Leila. She had a pale face, and fiery red hair. It wasn't even until you looked into her eyes that you could tell she was related to Zachary Goode. Leila was Zach's sister that he was very protective of. Leila had been keeping an eye on us and fighting off the Circle even when we didn't know she was there. She had revealed her presence right after the Pope told us what he knew. She was an amazing spy and she was only one year younger than us.

Macey stood up. They had been quietly doing their homework, but they looked up at her.

"I can't take it anymore. Not knowing what's happened to her." She croaked. Macey hadn't even realized she was on the verge of crying.

Bex got up and hugged her hard. "We should have realized it anyway. Do you remember the last thing she said to us was? I love you guys. It's the most common sign of leaving."

"You guys are making it sound like she's dead." Zach commented.

Leila frowned. "Mother wouldn't kill her. They only need information on her so called "past lives" and some blood. It all depends on how good she is at making up stories."

Macey looked over at Preston who walked over and gripped her hand. They had been together for 3 months. The first person she would have shared the news with had been nowhere in sight. And she really didn't like thinking about Cammie being dead.

Then Macey looked around the library at all the Gallagher and Blackthorne students. Blackthorne had to make a permanent residence after their school had been infiltrated by the Circle. Those who did not wish to be recruited had taken refuge inside Gallagher's walls.

The walls of home and friendship and family.

The only things that couldn't be taken away from anyone as long as they were there.

Macey was just about to go back to her room when her cell phone rang. Liz had gotten through the school's defenses to allow her cell phone reception.

She sighed then answered, expected it to be the Senator. "Hello?"

"Macey?" The other voice spoke.

Macey's heart clenched. Her voice was hoarse and broken almost like she was crying.

But that voice was undeniably Cameron Morgan.

Macey quickly put it on speaker.

"Cammie? Where are you?" Macey asked. As soon as Macey said her name, the entire group went silent and crowded around the phone.

"I'm at a nunnery in the Swiss Alps. Macey, send someone to get me or come get me yourself." Cammie told them.

"Of course we will, Cammie. Just stay where you are and we'll come and get you." Macey said calmly.

Bex spoke. "And you have a lot of explaining to do. We want to know where you've been the last six months."

Cammie was silent for a moment but then she answered. "I can't, Bex."

"And why not?" Bex said, sounding hurt.

"Because I can't remember the last six months."Cammie whispered.

"Bloody hell." Bex whispered.

"I have to go now. There's a snow storm here and I'm losing connection." Cammie said, then hung up.

They all stared at the phone.

Macey was relieved, shocked, sad, frustrated, angry, and possibly every emotion there ever was. But there was at least one good thing. They knew where Cammie was and for the time being, she was safe.

The search was over.


End file.
